Perfect Imperfection
by KyKy-13
Summary: Kadaj and his brothers just escaped from the Labs of Shinra, and take camp in a nearby cave to escape the rain. Kadaj/Yazoo/Loz Yaoi


Free.

Kadaj tilted his head towards the darkened sky, relishing the feel of the warm summer rain hitting his face. The water trickled down cheeks as though someone was weeping above him, letting their sorrowful tears fall to meet with his porcelain skin and sleek silver locks. It seeped down his neck and over the slick black leather wrapped tightly around his strong young body. A small smirk crossed his lips.

They were free. They were finally free.

It had taken months of plotting, but they had done it. He and his brothers had finally escaped from the clutches of that damned Professor Hojo in the ShinRa Laboratories. They had escaped the pain, the torture, the degradation. He was no longer a guinea pig to mindless experimentations. No longer the victim to long painful days being strapped to a table; poked and prodded like some worthless animal. He would no longer hear the agonizing wails of his two older brothers as the cells in their veins burned their insides as they tried to sleep.

No. He would endure that no longer. He was free now. But all his years of torment will not be in vain. Oh no…he had plans for those fools who put him through that misery.

The Reunion.

It was all too simple. His Mother, Jenova, had come to this planet after a long journey through the cosmos. But, those bastards at the ShinRa Electrical Power Company had her captured and hidden somewhere. Without her cells, he and his brothers could never truly be whole.

He had to find her. He had to join with her cells and become strong and powerful. Then, he would carry on Mother's true intent: to rid the universe of any fool who dares oppose her. His entire life was now bent around pleasing his Mother. With her approval, he would gain strength and power beyond comprehension, while at the same time…finally gain a family.

Kadaj's leather-clad fist clenched tightly around the handle of his beloved weapon. A double-bladed Katana sword or "Souba" for short. It was his most prized possession. He had only started training with it a couple of months ago, but he was a fast learner. Already, he was a master swordsman. Fast, accurate, and lethal. The twin blades gleamed viciously as lightning flashed above him, as though sending out a beacon to those who dared to strike. He was the bringer of death. Extreme power coursed hot through his veins like molten lava. He was unbreakable. Unstoppable. A warrior.

Kadaj tipped his head back and threw his arms out at his sides, almost daring someone to take a shot at him. He felt invincible. Nothing could stop him from completing his mission. To find Mother. To bring the Reunion. Nothing.

"Kadaj, will you please get out of the rain? You'll catch your death of cold."

The Remnant leader frowned at his short-lived fantasy and glared back over his shoulder. There, standing at the mouth of a small cave, was his elder brother Yazoo. He was watching Kadaj with those piercing Mako green eyes, long silver locks billowing in the wind, slender arms crossed disapprovingly. Yazoo had always been the most protective out of the three Remnant brothers, which sometimes annoyed Kadaj to no end. Yazoo was always so calm and stoic. He spoke words of intelligence and sophistication far beyond his years, and moved with the grace and elegance of a feline. It was almost hard to believe that this beautiful man was dead-accurate gunman.

Kadaj pouted, sheathing Souba. "You're no fun, brother."

Yazoo frowned and watched his younger brother walk passed him and back into the warmth of the small cave. "I'm plenty fun. I just don't want to see you sick." He stared out into the rainy night. "We have more important things to worry about, brother."

"Like finding Mother." His eldest brother Loz added.

Loz was seated near the back of the cave, the golden light from the crackling fire glowing in his Mako eyes and shimmering off the sleek leather suit wrapped around huge taut muscles. The man was built to be a walking killing-machine, and yet, he was the most sensitive out of the three of them. His soft heart and tender words always put Kadaj at ease when he was upset. Strong arms like that were always the best things to cuddle in when afraid.

Kadaj slid down the rough cave wall and sat himself on the ground next to Loz. This cave was a useful haven to hide from both the elements and any Shinra copters that might by flying above, searching for them. It was chilly though, and uncomfortably cramped.

Yazoo knelt down in front of him and frowned. "Will you look at you?" He shook his head, brushing back a strand of silver hair from Kadaj's eyes. "This is what happens when you play out in the rain, Kadaj. You're soaked."

"I wasn't playing. I was thinking." The youngest Remnant grumbled.

Yazoo ran his fingers through Kadaj's locks, drying to dry them. "Couldn't you have done your thinking inside where it's dry? Honestly, Kadaj, I sometimes wonder how old you are."

Suddenly, Kadaj shook out his short hair like a drenched cat coming in from the rain, letting droplets of water fly out in every direction.

"Oh…very mature." Yazoo wiped his now wet cheeks with the back of his arm.

Kadaj smirked defiantly. "That's what happens when you question my motives."

"I wasn't questioning anything." Yazoo frowned. "I was simply wondering how you'll be able to fight those who hid Mother when you have the sniffles."

Loz sniggered.

"Oh shut it." Kadaj pouted, crossing his arms in a huff. He hated being told what to do. He wasn't a baby anymore. He had earned his right as Remnant leader through strength, power, and cunning. He may only be sixteen, but he was not some weakling.

The young Remnant raised an eyebrow when he caught Yazoo smiling at him. "…What?"

His elegant older brother leaned in towards him, stroking his cheeks with long fingers. His eyes glinted playfully. "You're beautiful when you're angry…"

Kadaj smirked, leaning into Yazoo's touch. "Mnm…kissing up, are we?"

Yazoo gave a small one-sided smile, approaching Kadaj slowly, like a wild cat teasing its prey. "Well…you were the one that got us out of that Lab in the first place…"

Kadaj gave a small gasp when two strong hands seized his arms and lifted him as though he weighed no more than a few pounds. The oldest Remnant pulled Kadaj onto his lap, big arms wrapping firmly around a lean waist. Loz's hot breath teased the back of his neck, making him shiver.

Yazoo crawled up to the pinned Remnant leader, purring. "…I think we owe you a little something. Don't you agree, Loz?"

"Mnm…oh yes, brother." Loz kissed Kadaj's neck, causing the youth to gasp softly.

Kadaj watched with panted breath as his beautiful older brother brought his soft, moist lips down to softly massage his. Kadaj moaned against the kiss, savouring the taste of Yazoo on his tongue. Sweet and seductive, like melted chocolate, the man was made to wrap others around his finger. Kadaj was so enveloped by his brother's mouth; he didn't even notice his mischievous hands unzipping his leather suit.

"You are so beautiful, brother." Yazoo breathed, removing his gloves to stroke the soft skin of Kadaj's chest and stomach.

Kadaj shuddered, tipping his head back, only to have his moans swallowed by Loz's mouth. He gasped, his senses nearly losing all control. The feel of Loz's hot tongue dancing against his, while Yazoo slowly stripped him of all the leather he adorned…his mind was a blur.

This…this is what they needed. After years of mindless torture and experimentations, all they really needed was each other. To not be three individuals, but one body, one soul. Holding, kissing, love making…it was their tourniquet. The one bandage over the open wounds of their past.

Yazoo suckled on the side of Kadaj's throat, pressing their naked bodies together in sweet heated bliss. His hand snaked down the Remnant leader's slick stomach, softly stroking the sensitive flesh. Kadaj gasped, bucking into his brother's hand.

"Mnm!" Kadaj bit his lip. "Brother…"

Yazoo silenced Kadaj with another hot kiss, pulling him off of Loz's lap and onto his knees. He proceeded to stroke him in time, swallowing Kadaj's desperate whimpers and moans with his tongue. Kadaj ran his fingers through those long silken silver locks, body weakening in the rapture of this one sweet moment.

Suddenly, Loz's strong hands grabbed Kadaj again, pulling him back onto his lap. Kadaj groaned, his back pressing against Loz's now bare muscled chest. His eldest brother was naked now, and the youth found himself being lowered onto his throbbing length. Loz tried to be gentle. He was always the gentle one, never wanting to cause his dear siblings any more pain than required. Kadaj cried out fiercely as Loz slid deeply into him, hips rolling to savour his sweet tight heat with a groan.

"Ohh…G-God…" Kadaj panted, clawing at Loz's thighs.

Loz kissed his earlobe. "Mmm…did I hurt you, baby brother?"

Kadaj tipped his head back. "No…p-please…don't stop…"

Grasping firmly onto Kadaj's lean waist, Loz began to rock his hips at a steady pace, not too fast, not too slow. Kadaj moaned loudly, sweat already beginning to trickle down his face and chest.

Yazoo, who had been watching the beautiful spectacle from his spot on the floor, got to his feet and stood in front of Kadaj's bouncing form. The Remnant leader knew what he wanted, and immediately seized Yazoo's erection in his hand, running his tongue along the sensitive flesh, half sucking and half moaning as Loz's upward thrusts became more insistent. He could feel Yazoo's fingers entwining through the back of his damp hair, encouraging him to keep going. Kadaj engulfed Yazoo into his mouth in one swift motion, humming against the length. Yazoo shuddered and cried out, hips bucking.

This was it. This, right here, right now. This bond of brotherhood only few men in the world could ever say they shared. This was all they needed. To moan and pant and sweat together. To let go of all the hardships they suffered through in those Labs, and just surrender to that hot wonderful moment when everything around them vanished, and all they had was each other. Nothing else mattered now except for them.

Kadaj writhed, feeling himself beginning to edge closer and closer to that hot sensation. He flicked his tongue along the tip of Yazoo's erection, stroking the flesh he couldn't swallow. The beautiful long-haired Remnant bit his lip.

"Ohh, K-Kadaj…" He muttered between gasps.

The Remnant leader whimpered with a cry, unable to stand it anymore. To have these two ridiculously beautiful men at his side. His brothers, his blood, his flesh…it almost seemed unreal.

In a wave of white hot ecstasy, all three brothers finally reached their much desired release. Muscles clenches, eyes widened, and three voices cried out in unison, like a haunted chorus singing to the pouring rainfall outside.

Kadaj slumped back against Loz's hot sweaty body, panting in exhaustion. Yazoo, whose legs gave way from the sheer bliss, slowly crawled up to snuggle on Kadaj's slick chest. All three remained silent, there being no need for words at the moment. They breathed as one, three hearts racing together.

Kadaj stroked Yazoo's hair affectionately, watching as both his brothers slowly drifted off into much needed sleep. Kadaj snuggled up against their warmth, sighing contently.

This was his brotherhood. His perfect imperfection.


End file.
